Kingdom Hearts Version 2
by Lamentful Sinner
Summary: Synn and Kyoko are sisters placed on Destiny island. With mysterious pasts and shrouded futures they will fight to find exactly what they are searching for. One her true love, another for the truth. This is our version of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. This if a story that was written by a friend and I. The characters inside are alter versions of ourself though the ages of our real selves got switched lol._

_I hope you enjoy our version of the Kingdom hearts Story and soon to come the sequel placed in the story of Chain of Memories._

"The ocean is so beautiful isn't it?" Synn replied to no one in particular. "The sun makes it look almost green, just like his eyes."

She could practically picture her sister Kyoko rolling her eyes.

Kyoko, who had been leaning against the palm tree Synn was on, sighed, "You're lucky he's too into his match with Sora to hear you. I can only imagine what he would say."

"Yeah, so could I," Synn replied looking dreamily out into the ocean.

"I bet I could find out for you," Kyoko said, a smile on her lips.

"Yeah," Synn said not paying attention. A moment later she then realized what her sister meant and jumped from her tree directly in front of her sister, who was nearing the bridge to the island where Sora and Riku were sparring. "Don't even think about it, Kyoko."

She yawned, "Fine. Don't forget that you have to tell him eventually, Synn. If you don't, you might end up like the woman down the street from us that's always going on about hoe she regrets leaving her husband, and for dating that dude in high school, blah, blah, blah. Promise me you'll tell him before we leave on the raft."

"Ok, fine, but you can't say a word about this to any of the others. Especially Selphie, you know how she gets when something like this comes up."

"Will do," she said, then with a grin she added, "Thumper." Synn went red in the face.

A hand suddenly covered her eyes, "Hey, are you ok Thumper, you seem a little hot."

Riku's comment made her blush even more, especially when he called her Thumper. Riku was the one that thought of the nickname.

She whirled around, "I'm fine, just a little hot is all. All that work on the raft made me tired."

Riku looked at her skeptically. Synn has never complained about being tired before, he thought. Then again, it could be...

"Hey Riku, are you ok, your face is turning red," Kyoko asked, grinning faintly.

"Yeah, Sora just gave me a good workout, that's all. We better go, it's getting late, and we don't want to be in the middle of the ocean when it gets dark."

Synn nodded, and as Riku and Sora made their way to the boats, pulled her sister to her side, "Slow done for a sec."

Kyoko did and looked at her sister, "I promise I won't tell a soul. You have my word. If I break the promise, feel free to push me into the middle of the ocean when we leave on the raft." She lifted her pinky in the air.

Synn wrapped her pinky around her sister's and smiled, "Thanks, Kyoko."

"Don't sweat it, but keep in mind that if you don't keep your promise to me, I will take him for myself," she replied, walking hastily to her boat.

"Take him for yourself? Kyoko, do you…like him too?" she whispered as she walked slowly to her boat, hoping that what she had said wasn't true.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Behold Chapter one...that was it lol. Right above... Read and review our wonderous story for it was written by people like you._

_AKA ones with no lives whatsoever._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know yet how many people have read the first chapter but since i have this ready it's getting posted. Enjoy._

_Oh and PS My friend and I own no Kingdom hearts characters aside from Synn and Kyoko._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kyoko, why aren't you swimming with the rest of us? You ok?" Synn asked.

Kyoko's eyes were closed as she leaned against the plam tree, "You don't remember Dad, do you?"

"No, I was too little to know anything about him. I do remember you and mom always saying he worked a lot."

"He did, mom was worried he might leave her one day."

"Why are you bringing them up anyway? Is the memory of the day we came to this world still bugging you?"

She shook her head, "What's bugging me is the lie we were fed when we were little. I told you that mom said dad died when he was experimenting at the lab. Only now do I realize that she lied to cover up the truth."

"Kyoko, you're not making any sense. Maybe you should rest a while; I think the sun is getting to you. Either that or this tree is giving off some toxic gas or something," Synn replied.

Kyoko pushed off from the tree, opened her eyes and grabbed her sister by the shoulders, "Listen to me, you have to tell Riku, if you don't something bad will happen to him. You're the one that loves him, so you're the only one that can save him. The door in the secret area, the one without a doorknob, if you go there, there's a large keyhole on it. Tonight when we stay over night here in celebration of completing the raft, Riku will go to the door and open it, thus turning him over to darkness. If you tell him, you will be able to save him, if you don't, then it may be impossible to save him, which means all the worlds will be thrown into eternal darkness."

She relased her sister and walked across the bridge, "I'll be gone until nightfall."

Kyoko looked to see no one was following her and went into a narrow nook in the wall on the other side of the island. She came to a large cave where a man sat on a rock. He had bluish hair that covered one of his eyes.

He looked up at her, "Is it done?"

"Yeah, I told her. I have a question for you."

"What is it?" he asked, wondering what he question might be.

"If you really are half of our father, why haven't you aged?"

"I've wondered that myself I am the same age that I was when I was separated. I also wonder why your mother didn't tell you the truth about me."

"Dad-"

"Call me by my first name. You're old enough to do so.'"

"Zexion, why haven't you told Synn? I would think you'd want to talk to her most of all since she doesn't remember you. Besides, she looks just like you."

"Just because you look like someone doesn't mean you get along with that someone. Besides, you belong with us, remember? The Organization needs you."

"I don't know anyone there, and they certainly don't know me, so why do you keep telling me these people need me when I don't even know who they are! And why are you so worried about pushing Synn and Riku together? What if he doesn't even like her? Then there's that Ansem guy you've been talking about and how he's important to this whole eternal darkness stuff," she was on her knees sobbing, "Please, just leave me out of it."

Zexion stood and looked down at his daughter, "When this is over, you will appreciate what I'm doing for you"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You look kinda down Thumper, are you ok?" Riku asked sitting beside Synn.

She wiped the un shed tears from her eyes, "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just thinking about how much I'll miss this place when we go tomorrow."

Riku wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, "Its ok, once we get to another world, you'll be happy we left. Besides, if you chicken out and stay here, then I'll miss you too much."

She turned to him quickly, "Riku, I have something to tell you," she paused, "Riku, I love you."

He smiled at her words and kissed her lightly at first only to deepen the kiss to a hard and passionate one. The hand that wasn't around her waist found its way to her hand and squeezed it. He pulled away from her to catch his breath, "I love you too, Thumper."

Kyoko who was hiding behind one of the barrels that littered the island and smiled. Her smile dropped slowly and her eyes watered. She held her head in her hands and cried softly because of the fate that had now befallen her sister and the one she loved.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_There be the second installment. Read and review. Show us that we are not wasting our lives._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voila! Chapter 3! Marvle at our skills...and our unual lack of laziness. **Oh and to the first person who reviewed imagine this, Our middle fingers are up and pointed at you . Enjoy the rest of your miserable life.**_

**_It's called romance...pick up a Karen Marie Moning novel once on a while, sheesh. And to the rest of the readers, enjoy._  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Synn was lying on Riku's chest sleeping soundly as the day came to a close. He was stroking her long dark midnight hair as he gazed at the sky. The horizon glowed with different shades of oranges and pinks and was darkening quickly.

Kyoko was on the shore staring out into the ocean, her cheeks stained with tears.

Sora tapped her shoulder, "I saw you crying earlier, what happened?"

Kyoko turned and looked at Sora, then collapsed into his arms and started sobbing, "It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

She repeated the words multiple times before she let go and turned once more toward the ocean, whose waves tickled her bare feet. The sky in the distance was filled with dark clouds, just as she feared.

'In just a few hours Riku will be thrown into the grasp of Ansem, along with Synn,' she thought, sadly. 'Sora will become the Key bearer and Kairi will lose her heart. Then I will stay here. Here on what is to become a worthless spit of rock, I will be waiting, sparring endlessly with one of Lord Xemnas's subordinates.'

Sora sat beside her, "We'll come back someday. There's no use getting sad about leaving, unless you're sad about a certain someone with a certain someone else."

She looked at Sora, "That's not the case, believe me, it's far from it. I personally don't mind Synn with Riku, as long as she's happy. If you think I have a spot for Riku, then you're sadly mistaken. True, he's a nice guy and all, but he just isn't my type."

Sora smirked, "I understand." He rose to his feet, "Just don't stay out here too long, the sun has set and night will be here before you know it."

"You don't know how right you are Sora," she whispered as she watched him walk toward the shack.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight Kyoko," Synn said as she went into her sleeping bag.

Kyoko didn't respond because Kyoko wasn't there. What was in her sleeping bag were a few pillows and a teddy bear. The plan was for her to hide where she had talked to Zexion and wait for the subordinate to come.

Synn closed her eyes slowly, only to have to open them a while later when she heard rain. Rubbing her eyes, she turned her head over to where Kairi's sleeping bag was and saw that she was gone.

She stood and walked outside. She looked over toward the island and saw Riku standing there. She ran back inside to get dressed and saw the bear in Kyoko's sleeping bag. "Kyoko," she mumbled annoyed as she hurried outside, dressed in a pair of old jeans and a large grey shirt.

As she approached Riku, he turned and looked at her, "Synn, come with me. Now that the door has opened, we can go wherever we want to, and there will be no one to stop us. Come with me."

"Riku, what are you..." she suddenly remembered what Kyoko had told her about Riku opening the door.

"Come with me, Synn," he replied once more, holding out his hand.

Kyoko stood near one of the palm trees, along with Zexion and a man with a heavyset build. "Lexeaus, do it now, she must go with him."

Lexeaus nodded, and using his giant tomahawk, created a large earthquake, sending Synn toward Riku. Before she could land on him, he backed up and the darkened ground he had been standing on swallowed her into darkness.

"Synn," Kyoko whispered, "I'm sorry"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_What will happen? What will they do? Lots of whats and no real answers._

_Read and review our viewers._


	4. Chapter 4

_And 'poof' another chapter. Enjoy and have some cake...-goes to listen to 'rip out the wings of a butterfly' by H.I.M-_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thank you Lexeaus, that is all we needed you for," Zexion replied, "Oh, wait, can you also tell Axel that I will be requiring his services, and tell him not to forget the sword."

Lexeaus turned a black portal suddenly summoned and he vanished through it in a matter of seconds and Zexion rested a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, "I have to go for a while, so I can give Maleficent the sword for Synn. Watch the fight with Sora if you wish, just be back in the cave before he defeats Darkside, that is, if he can."

Zexion dissapeared through the same portal Lexeaus had vanished into, leaving Kyoko alone.

Deciding that watching Sora battling wouldn't be worth the time, she decided to go the cave and wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Synn opened her eyes slowly and saw nothing but darkness around her. She slammed the ground with her fist, "How could you, Riku."

"I'll tell you how, my dear," a female voice called out to her. A woman shrouded in black with yellow eyes looked down at her. "What you saw is what is to become of Riku."

She shook her head, "No, Kyoko said I can save him from the darkness. She wouldn't lie to me, would she?"

The woman smiled, "You are correct, you can save him from the darkness, but to do that, we must open the door."

"Door?"

"Yeas, my dear, the final door. The door to Kingdom Hearts, where you can save Riku's heart by filling it with light anew."

"How do you open the door?"

"There is only one way, and that way is to gather the seven princesses of hearts. With them, we can open Kingom Hearts and fill all the worlds with light once again."

Synn looked at the woman, "Who-what are you?"

"Me? Why, I am Maleficent, the guardian of the door. For centuries I have been guarding the door, hoping that one day, I might find someone that can help me find the seven princesses so instead of keeping the darkness away from the door; I can eradicate all darkness once and for all."

"So you're asking me to help you?"

"You don't want to? Fine, then say goodbye to your Riku forever," she said turning to leave.

Remembering Kyoko saying that she could save him, she looked up and called for Maleficent to come back, "Wait! Maleficent, I do it!"

"You will? That's the best news I've heard in centuries! Come, my dear, we must go, I have something you will need in order to get the princesses."

Synn followed Maleficent obediently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kyoko was laying on a rock when she heard the familiar sound of a dark port opening. She opened her eyes and sat up. When she sat up, all the blood that had rushed to her brain returned and she fell backward.

A pair of arms caught her, "Either we have a lot of work to do on you or I'm at the wrong place."

She looked up at the hooded man, "Are you Axel?"

"Well, I guess that saves time for introductions. You ok, now?"

"Yeah," she replied as he removed his hands. "So, when does the training start?"

"That eager eh? Well, hold off a little longer, there are still a few hours that we have to wait until the world is completely taken over. In the mean time, we could get to know each other a little better," he said removing his hood.

He had spiked red hair, green eyes, and a triangle under each eye.

He brought out a wrapped up piece of cloth, "But first, I have something for you."

Kyoko took it and unwrapped it. Inside was a long black sword with streaks of purple. She held it in one hand, and ran her fingers along it with the other hand.

"It's more than just a pretty sword. If you know how to handle it, you can have almost any kind of weapon in the world," he replied. He took out two circular red and white weapons, "Allow me to demonstrate," he said as he threw his weapons one at a time straight at her.

Kyoko lifted the sword quickly to deflect the weapons. Axel put them away as they returned to him and lifted the sword while it was still in her hand. Suddenly the sword changed into the weapons she had deflected!

"It turns into whatever weapon it has been hit by. Your sister has a similar one."

His hand returned to how it was before, but still held onto her hand. "Did my dad make these?" she asked, liking the warmth that was emitted from his hand.

"Dad? No, you have it all wrong. He's not your dad, well he is, but he isn't. He's not your biological father. Your sister Synn is his true daughter, so he's your stepfather and your sister is your half sister. Your real old man died before you were even born," he said releasing her hand.

"So that means-"

He nodded, "Go ahead and rest up, we begin training tomorrow."

'The first mistake was using her as your follower Zexion, your second was lting to her, and the third was choosing me as her trainer. I'd say that your time is soon to be up,' he thought, grinning.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess it's an ok color," Synn said looking at the black sword with green streaks that she received from Maleficent.

"The color isn't the important thing, my dear; the power it holds within it is what's important. Whenever it is struck with magic, you can use that magic, and if it is struck with an enchanted weapon, it can turn into that weapon."

Synn picked it up testing the weight and was surprised to find it incredibly light. "Is there any way I can try it out?"

"Of course! You do need to have at least some skill in combat. Come," she said opening a green portal, "You shall train at my castle."

"Castle?"

"Why yes, of course. You didn't think the door to Kingdom Hearts would be here, did you?" Maleficent opened a green portal, "Come."

Synn followed Maleficent into the portal and was transported to a large room with what looked like tree branches around the edges. "Here is where you will train. I will be here if you need me."

She waved her hand and a black creature with yellow eyes appeared.

"This is what I'm going to face? No offense, but they seem a little weak to me," Synn said as she slashed and destroyed the tiny big eyed creature.

"This isn't all you will face, my dear; the heartless you will encounter will get stronger as you travel. The ones I'm sending at you are pushovers compared to what you will face. I'm just letting you get a handle for your weapon, that and letting you get used to certain heartless that are much more difficult to destroy than that one."

She waved her hand again and produced a large heartless, that obviously had more than three meals a day.

Synn jumped at it hitting its large stomach, thinking it would be its weak spot, but was sent backwards. The creature slapped its stomach and started to race toward her. She blocked the beast and jumped behind it. Then, with one swift blow, destroyed it by hitting its back.

"I commend you for figuring out that you must strike it from behind. Now, let's see if you know what to do when fighting an elemental monster."

She waved her hand and produced a floating red creature.

The creature shot a ball of fire at her, which she deflected, and began to move at a fast speed.

Synn took note of its movements and destroyed it with a leaping slash.

Maleficent waved her hand and produced the same creature only blue, "I have put an attack barrier on this one, so you must use the magic that you gained when you deflected the Red Nocturne."

'How do I use the magic I learned?' Synn wondered. 'Maybe if I concentrate enough like in those fantasy comics Sora reads, then I can use the magic.'

She closed her eyes and concentrated, then she raised her hand, and just as the heartless was about to send a Blizzard attack at her, A whiteish red fireball was released from her hand destroying it.

Maleficent smiled a wicked smile, as she produced more heartless for Synn to defeat.

'This is going to be easier than I thought, as long as they don't see each other, I can have Synn and Riku help me aquire all 7 princesses, then the age of darkness will begin'  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Dum da dum dum dum! Bewaaare...scary maleficent? Or evil dragon lady in need of a good bath? You decided._

_Read and Review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hmmm? Oh yes, another chapter. All in the same damned day. Isn't it wonderful?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Let me get this straight, I can use your Chakrams but I can't use the fire abilities they have," Kyoko said

"Yes, but why we had to have this argument about it, I may never know. Now that that's out of the way, I'll show you how to throw them. Hold on to one of them from the outside edge and the other by what looks like a "t" in the center," Axel said putting her hands where they're supposed to be.

Again, she felt the warmth of his hands, and didn't want him to let go.

"The harder you throw them, the farther they go, and since we're in a small space, don't throw them too hard. If you do, you could be hit by the recoil. Another thing, be prepared to catch them, they're like boomerangs, so they'll come back to you."

She threw it gently, and caught it when it returned. He seemed impressed with her, and moved on to using the Chakrams for deflecting.

"Usually you would just lift them up, but if you were battling someone, and there's something coming at you from the other direction and you don't have time to time your deflection, just throw it."

He demonstrated by having her throw her Chakram at waist height and rock at him with an overhand throw. He lifted his Chakram to deflect hers, and threw the other one at the rock, sending it flying at her head.

She quickly raised her other Chakram and deflected it.

"The hardest part," he said, impressed again, "is doing them at the same time. How about we rest for a while and come back to this later"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Synn sat down on the floor of the stone area breathing heavily, "Maleficent, can I take a break? I've been battling Heartless for hours and I'm bushed."

"I guess it would be good to stop for the day. You've made a lot of progress. You did well on learning how to change your sword into that Defender's shield. You may even be ready to find the first princess."

"You think?"

"Of course."

"Hey, Maleficent, when I open this door and save Riku, could I also find my sister?"

"I'm sure you could. But then again, you don't need the door to be open in order for you to find your sister. You may even find her while searching for the princesses."

"I didn't think of that. Maybe I will find her somewhere along this journey. Hey, Maleficent, do you think she's looking for me too?"

"I'd wager this castle that she's searching for you, Synn. You'll find her."

Synn nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure I'll find her, and then we can go back to the island or even our old home. You know, it's strange, but it feels like I'm already back home. I remember a castle like this. Kyoko and I would want to sneak in and see it, and then we'd pretend I was the princess that would get kidnapped by my mom that was the dragon. Then Kyoko would come to rescue me, but it always turned out that the dragon was just lonely and needed someone to keep her company. My mom always told us that people that are always angry at people just needed someone to be there for them. She always told us that we needed to be that someone. Anyway, you probably have things to do, so I'll just rest here."

Maleficent left with a slight pain in her heart, unaware of how Synn's words had affected her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Dancing pointlessly to 'killing lonliness'- _

_wow maybe that ol' dragon lady has a heart afterall? Naw i don't think so either but its amusing to think so._

_Read and review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Physics...is kicking my ass and yes that is my exscsue for not posting this...even if no ones reading im still giving exscsues live with it._

* * *

Kyoko woke to Axel cursing furiously. "What's wrong?" she asked warily. 

"Maleficent broke off the plan. She's such a b-"

"Axel, I'm sure it's not something that can't be fixed."

"Your right, it can be fixed. Are you up to battling with your sister"

* * *

Synn smiled, faintly amused, "What an interesting name. She wears a gold dress that makes her look like a bell, and her name is Belle. Hmm, I wonder if that was intentional."

There was a rustling in front of her and she drew her sword.

A person, seemingly male, stood before her wearing a black cloak with a hood to hide its face. It pulled out two odd circular weapons and stood, poised for attack.

"You're coming with me. Whether I use force or not is up to you. So are you coming, or do I have to strike you where you stand?" the unidentifiable voice asked.

"And why should I come with you?" she asked, figuring it was her sister inside that cloak.

The person looked left and right, as if searching for someone, then said in reply, "Because Maleficent is using you to open the door to darkness, by using Riku against you. Who you saw on the island that night wasn't Riku. It was Ansem taking the form of Riku. Riku hadn't even woken up when you went to the island. He tricked you by "joining" Maleficent's side, so he could prevent you from saving Riku, which in turn would help him achieve his goal in opening the door to darkness."

"Kyoko, if it's really you, and if what you say is true, then why are you hiding your face from me?" she asked, tears suddenly trickling down her face. She touched them, confused as to why they were there.

"Because I'm too ashamed to face you, especially after not telling you right then and there what was going on."

Synn advanced several paces toward her sister, narrowing her eyes.

The cloaked figure looked frantically to the left and right again and shookits gloved hands, "Don't come any closer."

_' Crap,'_ Kyoko thought, _'if she pulls off the hood, she'll see its Axel underneath it, not me. I should have thought about this before I subjected him to this stupid idea.'_

Synn neared _"Kyoko"_ and hugged _"her"_ tightly.

"I'm not mad at you, Kyoko...at least...not yet!" She yelled pulling off the hood, revealing Axel's face. "I knew it! Where's Kyoko!"

"Axel, now!" Kyoko screamed.

Axel opened a portal and Kyoko jumped out from the forest. She ran and pushed herself, Synn, and Axel into the portal, teleporting themselves back to the cave.

The three of them landed with a thud on the cave floor, Kyoko laying on Axel's right side, and Synn on his left. He blinked a few times and stood.

"You know you owe me big for that, right?" he asked Kyoko.

Sitting up, she replied with a simple nod.

"You know, you didn't have to do all that. I figured Maleficent was up to no good. I just played along with it so I could look for you guys, well, not your friend of course, I don't even know him."

"Axel, got it memorized?" he replied as Kyoko mouthed out his words.

"Synn, got **it **memorized," she retorted back to him chuckling as they shook hands.

Kyoko looked at her sister's face and noticed that she too felt the warmth of his touch.

_'Oh no you don't,'_ she thought, growling softly only to blink a moment later. _'Wait, what am I thinking? Am I really getting jealous just because they shook hands? I'm losing it now, aren't I?'_

Synn stood and looked around the cave. Axel turned to Kyoko and whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to tell her about your dad, or do you want to?"

"I'll do it when the time is right, but right now we need to think of how we're going to fix this mess," she answered back.

He nodded, "You're right." He set his hand on her leg and looked into her eyes, "I now this is hard for you, but I want you to know I'll be there if you need me"

* * *

_Yo there it is! Read and review if your actual reading this._


	7. Chapter 7

_Yo...here be the next chapter. And just so you know...posting these is keeping me from my delicious doughnuts...so you'd better friggen enjoy this you reading whores._

* * *

"Before we start, do you mind telling me what on earth your weapon is called?" Synn asked looking at Kyoko's Chakrams. 

"They're called Chakrams. My true weapon is like that sword of yours, but Axel's been training me with these," Kyoko answered.

"Cool, so shall we begin?" she asked.

Kyoko nodded, excited about her sparring match with Synn. Axel had been training them both for about a week before he felt they should have a sparring match to see how they were doing. The world had been safe to traverse on for a while, and Axel suggested that they fight outside of the cave since the cave was too small.

"It's barely big enough for us to sleep comfortably," he had said.

"That's just because you're living with two gorgeous women," Synn had said. Then, giving Kyoko a nudge, added, "And one of them just happens to be single." Synn had overheard what Axel said to Kyoko about being there for her, and she felt it her sisterly duty to help them with saying how they felt about each other.

Synn leaped first, wanting to be first to strike. "Synn, no, I told you to-"Axel said seeing she was making mistakes right off the bat. Kyoko threw both of her Chakrams at Synn in hesitation, not know what to do. "No, Kyoko, you're not supposed to-"Axel said once again.

Soon they were more into messing around than actually sparring with each other. "Why do I even bother," Axel moaned.

Seeing Axel thrown off guard, Synn smiled at Kyoko and Kyoko nodded back at her. They changed directions, and started to gang up on Axel. Doing so, they decided to show Axel what they were really made of, by putting what he taught them to the test.

Axel's Chakrams seemed to fly at them from nowhere. They blocked them, and Kyoko sent one of her Chakrams at Axel, who turned around, caught it, and threw it back at them. "You too are too predictable," he said with a smile.

"Ok, since we're so predictable, who about I shoot this idea at you," Synn said with a grin, "how about, we both take you on. Whichever one of us hits you first with a critical blow gets to go on a date with you."

Both Axel and Kyoko's mouths hit the floor. "Synn, are you insane! Even if one of us does get Axel with a critical blow, how the hell is one of us supposed to enjoy a date on this! Besides, how do you know Axel will even-"

"I accept your proposition, Synn. It'll be interesting to see what you two do," Axel said.

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "Men."

Synn smiled with glee, "Good, but there's one more thing. The loser has to clean up the island and make everything look at least a little decent. Are we good to go?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes again and nodded. Axel nodded too.

"Good, now let's get this show on the road, shall we?" She replied, as Kyoko dashed toward Axel, throwing both her Chakrams, and then slid on the ground to give him a kick behind the knees while he was busy with her weapons. He blocked them both with one Chakram and blocked her foot with the other one.

Before he was able to block Kyoko's foot, however, Synn hooked the Chakram with her sword and sent it flying, enabling Kyoko to get him and make him fall to the ground.

* * *

"Ok Synn, the jig is up; I know you intentionally helped me beat Axel today. What I want to know is why you did," Kyoko said after the match.

Synn sighed, "I can't lie to you, so I won't. I overheard what he said to you before and saw how happy you were when you were around him, so..."

"You decided to play matchmaker, like what you did to Sora and Kairi."

"Hey, those two were getting there. Another day or two, and they would have been seeing hearts in each other's eyes."

Kyoko sighed and turned away from Synn.

"Please, just see how it goes. Come on, it can't hurt," Synn said with pleading eyes.

"Being a Nobody, I wouldn't be surprised if he just looked at me with no interest whatsoever."

"That's mean! How could you say he's a nobody? No one is a nobody."

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you. I barely understand it, and Axel told me directly what a Nobody was."

She turned to walk away, but stopped for a moment. "Just don't make it too fancy, he'll think we planned it or something," she said, returning to the cave.

_'I wouldn't understand? Understand what? Why did she seem so sad? Is Axel not human, or something? Maybe I should- no, questions will come later, right now, I need to fix this place,'_ she thought.

Although she was able to clean everything in time, her mind wandered to the many questions she needed answered.

* * *

_yup another chapter finished...screw you ppl who dont review. Read and review...im gonna go be emo for a while and enjoy my doughnuts!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yup...another...and i do this while enjoying my doughnuts. They are ungodly good...and you dont get them, they are mine. So enjoy the story instead even though it doesn't even begin to compare to these doughnuts._

* * *

Axel held Kyoko's hand as they walked down to the shore of what used to be the beach. "You don't have to do this, Axel," she replied quietly. 

He looked at her, "Don't be like that. Walking with you doesn't hurt in the slightest, but it will if you're like that. Loosen up, already."

She sighed, "It's just, I know even if you did like me, you can never truly feel that way, so it wouldn't feel like we were together, it would feel like we were just really good friends."

She looked like she wanted to say something else, but didn't in fear it would be too embarrassing.

"You're worried that even if we kissed, it would never have the same effect as it would if I truly meant it, which I probably would, afterall, why just kiss someone for the fun of it. Then there's if I said I loved you. How could I mean that, when I didn't have a heart to love you with?"

"But Axel, you do have a heart. A broken one, but it is a heart nonetheless. I just think that there would be no way we could be together."

"Do you want to be together?"

She stopped, "More than anything. If there were a chance I could make your heart whole again, then I would take that chance. You would be whole, and I would find out if you felt the same about me as I do about you."

"What if I didn't? What would you do?"

"I would be happy. I would be happy that you at least had a chance to find someone to care for on your own. I would be sad that it wasn't me you ended up with, but it wouldn't matter. As long as you, the one I love were happy, then I would be too."

Axel didn't say anything in reply. When they got to the beach, they sat and felt the cold empty air. Their legs dangled off the edge of the world into nothingness. Kyoko started to get teary-eyed, so Axel wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her to his body.

He held her face with his unoccupied hand and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry. I don't want to see you sad anymore. I have something I need to tell you Kyoko, but I can't unless you stop crying, okay?"

A few minutes passed and she calmed down slightly. "Don't interrupt until I'm done talking. I am a Nobody, a being that was never meant to exist. I thought that I didn't have a heart and that I would just be this empty shell that lived and walked with all of the "whole" people, but never truly existed. Feeling empty inside was the only feeling I had, but when I'm with you, I feel like I'm one of the "whole" people, and that who I thought were the one that were whole, were actually the ones that weren't whole." He looked into Kyoko's eyes, "I mean this, Kyoko, I truly do." He pressed his lips hard on hers and held her close to his body.

The warmth of his body felt warm and inviting, but Kyoko thought only that he meant every word of what he said, and she loved him even more because of it.

A few moments later, when he released her, and the tears of both sorrow and joy were wiped away, she looked at him, then turned her head toward the direction of the cave. She saw the familiar brown hair of her spying sister and turned to Axel, "We should do something for her."

"If she sees him now, she'll be heartbroken. Do you really want to risk it?"

"She doesn't have to be heartbroken. We could tell her Riku was fed the same lies as she was."

"Are you sure you want to do this. You could potentially make things even worse than they already are."

She nodded, "I'll correct it if something goes wrong. Trust me."

He nodded. Then with one final kiss on the forehead, he left and headed toward the cave, ready to tell Synn the news.

* * *

_yay for emo doughnuts...read and review_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yes...yet another one. Read on._

* * *

The pirate ship was cold and smelled of old laundry. 

"Can we see him now?" Synn moaned, hiding behind the large barrels.

"Shh. Do you want to give us away before you even see him?" Kyoko said glaring. "Try and get some sleep or something, we'll be here for a while. Riku won't be here for a few hours anyway. He's still in Monstro."

"Fine," she grumbled, "Just don't forget to wake me up when he gets here, I don't want to miss him."

Synn slowly fell asleep, which gave Kyoko enough time to think of when to wake her sister.

'If she sees how much he's been caring about Kairi, she'll flip,' she thought. 'I'm not even sure she completely believes me about the whole Maleficent thing.'

A small portal formed on the floor, "Did you find anything Axel?"

"Nothing. This place is deserted, except for the chubby sailor guy. It seems our good captain is off talking with Maleficent at the moment," he replied.

He looked at Synn's sleeping body, and waved a hand over her face. He then snapped his fingers a few times near her ears. She stirred a little, and Kyoko swatted at his him. "You're almost as bad as her, Axel. Do I have to make you go to sleep too?"

"But it's so boring. There's nothing to do."

"Stop acting like a baby, you're making me feel like I'm your mom."

"I think you'd make a great mom."

"That's really sweet, but I really need you to be quiet. If you give us away, everything will be ruined."

"Fine, but scoot over a little, this place is cramped."

"Of course it's cramped, especially with her sleeping."Axel smiled and crossed his legs. He grabbed Kyoko by the waist, and made her sit on his lap.

She rolled her eyes, "I personally think your enjoying this too much."

Synn stirred momentarily, and then began to mumble, "You look like a white mushroom Axel. You should have bought the black tux instead of the white one."

"Tux? White Mushroom?" Axel said confused. He shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going to check the captain's quarters to make sure we have a spot to stay when Riku comes."

When Axel left, and Kyoko fell unpleasantly on her rear, Synn woke up and rubbed her eyes. "I had the craziest dream. You and Axel were getting married, and he was in a white tux and had a huge afro! So then, you were stating to walk down the aisle when a herd of crazed White Mushrooms came. They jumped really high and knocked him over. You got mad and tried to fight them off, but they were still there, then right when you were about to bust a blood vessel, I woke up. Weird huh? Hey, is Riku here yet?"

She started to giggle, "No, not yet. Axel went to find us a good spot in the captain's quarters. An afro?"

Synn nodded, "Of course, White Mushrooms don't have a spiked head."

She covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Axel came to take them to the captain's quarters and asked what Kyoko was so happy about, but when she saw him, she doubled over with laughter.

"Fine, don't tell me," he said, creating a portal in the ground for them to go through. When in the captain's quarters, she couldn't stop laughing.

Synn began getting irritated, "Ok, enough already. It wasn't that funny."

Kyoko however, thought otherwise, because she continued to laugh. Synn touched her fingertips to her temples, "If only I had some water. Wait, Axel, take me outside, I want to get some water so I can shut her up."

The laughter had ceased suddenly. "Thank-"Synn began but was cut off when Kyoko covered her mouth.

"Shh, he's here."

Synn suddenly returned to her giddy mood," Really? When can I see-"

"I said shh. Another thing. When he comes in here, don't go running off to him. Only when I say it's safe, ok?"

"Ok," she said, looking expectantly over toward the door.

* * *

About an hour had passed, and Riku still hadn't come. Synn began to grow beyond impatient. She continued to throw Axel and Kyoko dirty looks every time she looked over to the door and it didn't open.

Then, finally, the door opened, and Riku walked in holding Kairi looking as magnificent as ever. He set her down against a wall and looked out of the window.

"As soon as I find Kairi's heart and open Kingdom Hearts, I find you Synn. Then we'll be together just how it was always meant to be."

Kyoko placed a hand on Synn's shoulder, "You can go. We're going to leave you, ok. Don't think we just ditched you, we'll come see how you're doing every once in a while to make sure you're not in any trouble."

"Okay. Thanks Kyoko, I appreciate this, I really do."

She turned to Axel and pointed a finger at him, "Next we meet, I don't want to find out that I'm going to be an aunt. Got it?"

"Don't worry, you won't be."

"What's that supposed to mean Axel?" She turned to Synn, "Have fun," then turning back to Axel, she said, "Let's go, we have things to talk about."

Once they left, Synn rushed toward Riku. He turned and drew his sword only to pause his eyes widening.

"Synn? Is that you? But-I-I thought you lost your heart."

"Maleficent tried to hook me into that one too," she said tears in her eyes. She ran to Riku and hugged him. Several tears fell from Riku's eyes, and he leaned down kissing her hard. His tounge ran over her lips begging for entrance and she opened her mouth to him letting him explore to his heart's content.

After several minutes had passed, he released her, a sudden surge of anger overwhelmed him.

"That bitch. Thinking she could manipulate me to do what she wanted. That's not going to happen, she won't open Kingdom Hearts. I won't let her."

"Riku, take me with you. I want to go with you wherever you go. I can fight now, so you won't have to worry about protecting me."

"Synn, I love you. I love you more than anything there is in this world, and nothing can separate me from you. You can't-won't leave my side, ever again."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his tight embrace, wishing it would never end, but sadly, like all things, it had to come to an end.

Riku froze suddenly, and he released Synn abruptly. He held his head in anguish, pain consuming him.

"Riku!" she cried, rushing to his side.

"Stay back!" He yelled. He threw back his head, the pain surging violently through his body. Riku's hands slowly fell to his sides, his head still lay back. Synn watched in horror as Riku's head fell back down, then raising it; his eyes turned an eerie orange color.

"Riku, what's.."

"Nothing's wrong Synn, I was just trying to control the darkness inside me," he said, though his voice wasn't like Riku's.

"You...you're not Riku! Your that guy I heard Kyoko talking about. You must be..."

"'Yes, it is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness! Your dear Riku makes such a fitting host body for me. Do remember to say thank you to your sister for me."

Synn froze when he mentioned Kyoko, "What do you mean? And don't lie to me. I've had enough of lies, so I'll know if you are."

"Are you positive? Are you sure you what you heard Riku say wasn't a lie?"

"Shut up! I know he would never lie to me. No more games! How do you know Kyoko?"

"It seems you don't know much at all, my dear. You see, I am, well, at least I am half of, Kyoko's father"  
_

* * *

_

vooo-de-dooo! weee! Read and Review


End file.
